Needles & Ink
by thelegendofappa
Summary: Makorra and tattoos.


The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon as Korra drew lazy circles into the pale skin of Mako's shoulder. It seemed as if the early morning had been submerged in water, everything slow and languid as the world began to open its eyes to the new day. Her body was sore from her activities with Mako the night before (not that she was complaining). Korra stretched her aching limbs as she observed the way Mako's back rose and fell with each deep breath he took. His face was empty of its usual seriousness and worry lines. He looked younger, what he may have looked like if he hadn't been forced to grow up so fast. She leaned over to brush a soft kiss to his temple, along his jaw line, over his lips.

Mako blinked his eyes open, revealing a pair of glazed over amber eyes. He stared at the crisp, linen sheets for a moment before directing his gaze to (a very nude) Korra. His eyes widened slightly, immediately focusing. Korra leaned against his bare chest, basking in his natural, firebender warmth.

"Hi." She mumbled against him.

He chuckled softly, the vibrations moving into her own chest. "Hi." They didn't speak any more, loathe to disturb the precious silence of the morning. Mako twirled a piece of Korra's loose hair between his fingers. It was free of her regular blue ties, left to hang down to her shoulder blades. He would never tell her, but he liked it better this way. Korra sat up in his lap, concentrating on a spot on his right shoulder.

"What's that?" She asked, reaching out with a long finger to trace the strange dark imprint on his skin that was peeking over the curve of his shoulder.

Mako blushed, pulling the sheets up and over himself. "It's nothing."

Korra smirked, tugging the covers down so she could get a good look. "If it's nothing then you shouldn't have any problem showing me." Mako hesitated and Korra raised a single eyebrow, challenging him. He sighed in defeat, uncovering himself once again. He twisted at the waist so she had a better view of his back. "You were going to find out eventually."

Korra's mouth opened in a small "o" as she surveyed the black ink sprawling over the canvas of his skin. Flames curved down from his left shoulder, traveling to the other side of his back to end in the mouth of a fierce dragon, expelling flames from its maw. It was a beautiful piece of artwork, but Korra just couldn't grasp the fact that it was _tattooed to Mako's back_. Responsible, even-tempered Mako, who wouldn't even allow himself an extra shot of cactus juice after the Fire Ferrets won a pro-bending match.

"Korra?" Mako looked over his shoulder at her, a note of anxiety in his voice. "Are you okay?" She just traced the tattoo gently with one finger, still in shock.

"You. Have. A tattoo." Korra said slowly, a sly grin spreading across her face. "Does Bolin know?" Mako shook his head, turning around to face her.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"Because he would use it as an excuse to do all sorts of stupid, crazy things." He said, a glint of brotherly protectiveness in his eyes. His brow was furrowed and he looked slightly shameful, for what reason Korra did not know.

"When did you get it?" She queried, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Mako glanced away, a storm of memories building behind his eyes.

"It was during our Triad days. All the rest of the guys were getting one, and I didn't want to seem like a baby," Mako shrugged. "So I got one."

Korra leaned her forehead against his. "How old were you?"

"Sixteen. It was a little before we met Toza and started up with pro-bending." He looked at her, as if waiting for her to react a certain way.

Korra smirked, tapping his nose playfully. "And here I was, thinking that you never took your shirt off during practice because you were self-conscious about your body." Mako narrowed his eyes at her. He brushed his lips along the shell of her ear, the touch sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

"I don't recall you complaining about my _body _last night."

Korra blushed furiously. "You cheeky little-" He flipped her over onto her back before she could finish her sentence. The impact of the mattress knocked the breath from her lungs, so he took the opportunity to steal a kiss from her parted lips. She didn't resist, instead wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her. The feeling of his skin against hers was electric, but calming all at once. Being with him felt so _right_. Korra was convinced that there was no better way to wake up than in the arms of the one you love.

They finally broke apart for air, both of their breathing slightly more erratic than before. Korra reached around to stroke his back, feeling the slightly raised skin where the needle had pierced it. "Well, I think it looks pretty cool." She remarked.

Mako leaned his head down to rest in the place where her neck and shoulder met. "I don't like it." He mumbled into her skin.

"Why?"

He lifted his head slightly so she could hear him. "It just reminds me of a time in my life that I'd like to forget." They were silent for a while after that, content with listening to each other's breaths. Korra's wandering hands returned to his back, mentally mapping out the tattoo.

"I want one." She said suddenly, her blue eyes intense.

Mako looked up at her. "Want what?"

"A tattoo." Mako was shaking his head before she had even finished the word.

"Nope. No way." He said, his tone firm.

"Mako…" Korra whined.

"No."

"Why not?" Korra pouted in that way that usually had him wrapped around her finger, but his eyes remained unyielding.

"Because you're going to regret it one day." He leaned close, kissing her forehead. Korra mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "No I won't", but she allowed his touch anyways.

"I've wanted a Water Tribe one since I was a kid," Korra spoke with a distant look in her eyes. "But The Order of the White Lotus would never let me get one." Mako rolled over onto his side, leaning on his elbow to look at her better.

"Not that I'm condoning it," Mako explained. "But what kind of tattoo did you have in mind?"

"Ooh, I want lots." She had the dreamy look of a child thinking of Christmas presents. "But I really want a one of Tui and La around my bicep right here," She gestured to the area of her arm where she usually wore her armband. "Don't you think it would look nice?"

Mako frowned. "No."

Korra huffed childishly. "You're just saying that because you don't want me to get one."

"Exactly," Mako moved to press kisses along her collarbone. "Because I like your skin the way it is."

Korra sighed, running her fingers through his bed head. "What if you gave it to me?"

Mako paused, looking up at her incredulously. "You're kidding."

Korra shook her head. "Completely serious."

Mako gave a terse, mirthless laugh. "Very funny, but no."

Korra stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun."

"One of us has to be the responsible, boring one." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Her hair smelled of jasmine and fresh snow. It was a smell that he had come to associate with happiness.

Moving in with Korra had been one of the best decisions he had ever made. He had the opportunity to see the many sides of her. Even on her worst days, he seemed to fall in love with her a little bit more (if that was even possible). They got to see each other all the time, from when they arose to go to work until they closed their eyes to sleep. Even though they had numerous arguments and disagreements, they made a good team. They functioned like the ocean and the moon, pushing and pulling in sync without ever having to communicate. Korra was more than a girlfriend to him. She was his partner, his lover, his confidant, his best friend.

"You're going to give me a tattoo." Korra declared abruptly.

"And what makes you think that, Miss Avatar?" Mako queried, burying his face in her neck.

"Because if you don't," She turned in his arms to face him, grinning deviously. "I'm going to tell Bolin about your little _body modification._"

Mako paled. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I think we both know that I would." Korra retorted. Mako scowled at her, caught between keeping Korra or Bolin out of trouble. He stared at the blank skin of her arm, trying to imagine two koi fish encircling it. It wouldn't be too big, now that he thought about it. And her armband would cover it so well meaning adults like Tenzin, Katara, or her parents wouldn't see it.

"So, you want it right there?" Mako asked, rubbing his thumb along the area of skin in question.

Korra nodded, her eyes bright as she saw him slowly give in. "So you'll do it?"

"Sure." Mako said begrudgingly. Korra squealed. She rolled him over to attack his mouth, kissing him breathless. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Mako laughed at her eagerness, despite himself. "Whatever. But if you tell anyone I did it, we're both going to be screwed."

Korra gave him a chaste kiss. "My lips are sealed." Mako glanced at the clock and groaned.

"I'm going to be late for work if I don't get ready now," He said, rolling out of bed. Korra pouted at his absence from their bed. She shifted into the indention he left on the mattress, feeling the ghost of his body heat. She pulled the sheets over herself as she watched him get dressed, pulling on his work pants.

"So," Korra spoke, leaning on her elbow. "When are we gonna do this thing?"

Mako gave a small smile, no longer seeming so opposed to the idea. "After I get back from work, if that's alright with you."

"That's perfect. I'll get the needles and stuff." Korra noticed him having trouble with the buttons of his jacket. She wrapped the pure white bed sheets around her like a strapless dress before moving over to where he was standing.

"Let me." She said, replacing his hands with her own and buttoning up his jacket with quick, deft movements. "Have a good day," She pecked him on the cheek. "Come home soon."

"You too," He said, smoothing back her bangs to kiss her forehead. "And I will." He gave her a long kiss goodbye before heading out the door. Korra heard him rev his motorcycle once, twice, before the sound of the engine grew more and more distant as he sped away.

Korra grinned at her reflection in the full-length mirror hanging on the door, eyeing the unblemished skin of her arm. She was going to look so _badass_ with her new tattoo.


End file.
